Brothers
by minamishiho
Summary: Apa sebenarnya alasan renggangnya hubungan Clemence bersaudara? Keangkuhan sang kakak? Kerapuhan sang adik? Atau keduanya? Sebuah fanfiksi game Cybird: Ikemen Revolution. Jonah Clemence POV. Oneshot.


**Brothers**

A Clemence Brothers' fanfiction

 _Sebenarnya sejak kapan tepatnya jurang itu terbentang sejauh ini di antara kami?_

* * *

"Yey! Luka payah! Cengeng!"

"Banci! Luka banci! Masa' anak cowok bulu matanya panjang begitu?!"

"Sini pitamu, mendingan buat adik perempuanku! Anak cowok nggak boleh pake pita, tau!"

Pemandangan seperti ini lumrah terjadi di taman umum tempat anak-anak biasa bermain. Luka Clemence diam di pojokan menunggu kakaknya pulang sekolah, dan para bocah yang lewat mulai mengganggunya. Para pengganggu itu makin kesal karena anak kedua keluarga Clemence yang tersohor itu hanya diam tanpa reaksi apa pun yang mereka lakukan. Alhasil, perlakuan mereka makin hari makin parah.

"Hei, kalian! Kalian apakan adikku?!"

Para bocah pengganggu langsung kaku mendengar seruan yang familier itu. Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang platinum mulai menghampiri dengan raut murka. Kontan anak-anak kabur terbirit-birit. "Wah, Jonah datang! Kabuuur!"

Begitu Jonah tiba di hadapan Luka, semua anak yang lain sudah hilang dari pandangan. Raut murkanya langsung hilang, berganti dengan senyuman lembut. "Luka, kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" Pemuda cantik berwajah malaikat itu hanya menggeleng dan memeluk leher kakaknya.

"'Kan sudah kakak bilang tak usah menunggu di sini lagi. Bagaimana kalau kakak tak keburu datang? Tunggu saja di rumah," ujar Jonah sambil mengelus rambut halus adik tersayangnya. Biar bilang begitu, sebenarnya dia senang sekali Luka menjemputnya tiap hari di sini, tapi keselamatan adiknya lebih penting dari perasaan senangnya. Kalau bisa, dia inginnya Luka menunggu di sekolah saja, tapi sekolah elitnya tak mengizinkan orang selain penjemput yang tercatat masuk ke wilayah sekolah. Dan penjemput tercatatnya adalah butler mereka, yang kini berada di pintu masuk taman, mengawasi.

Luka mempererat pelukannya dan berbisik pelan, "Tapi aku kangen kakak. Aku mau cepat main… Jadi, aku boleh tetap jemput di sini, ya?"

Jleb! Panah cupid langsung menancap di jantung Jonah seketika mendengar kata-kata itu. _Ah, aku harus bilang apa lagi coba?!_ batin si kakak yang paling lemah dengan permintaan adiknya. "Ba, baiklah! Kalau begitu, kakak akan berusaha datang secepat mungkin supaya kau tak sempat dijahati mereka ya!"

Jonah bersumpah dalam hati akan melakukan apa pun untuk menepati janjinya.

* * *

Mau mencoba sekeras apa pun, kenyataannya Jonah jarang sekali tiba tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Luka. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sampai dewasa akan dia sesali…

* * *

"Jonah, kenapa mukamu?!" Nyonya Clemence berseru histeris melihat putra sulungnya penuh luka. Jonah hanya tersenyum lebar sementara Luka mengubur wajah di lengan kakaknya.

"Jatuh karena main bola, kok, Bunda," jawabnya santai sementara sang ibu menyipitkan mata tak percaya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Masa' dia harus mengaku kalau dia mengajukan diri untuk ganti dipukuli anak-anak yang biasa mengganggu Luka? Kalau orang tua mereka tahu, masalahnya bisa makin rumit karena beberapa dari anak-anak itu juga dari keluarga bangsawan. Dia tak mau orang dewasa ikut-ikutan masalah kecil begini. Dia masih kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Setiap hari? Dengar…"

"Oh iya, aku punya PR Matematika! Luka, ikut kakak belajar yuk!" Jonah langsung sigap memotong ceramah ibunya sambil menarik tangan adiknya ke kamar mereka. Begitu pintu dikunci, Luka langsung menangis memeluk kakaknya.

Jonah setengah tersenyum setengah meringis karena lukanya tak sengaja kena. Luka langsung melepas pelukannya dan mengelus luka kakaknya satu persatu. "Sakit? Kakak sakit?" tanyanya berulang-ulang. Ini memang situasi yang kurang pantas untuk merasakan hal semacam ini, tapi Jonah merasa adiknya imut sekali sekarang.

"Tidak! Tidak sakit kok!"

"Kakak jangan begitu lagi, ya?" Luka tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius, membuat kaget kakaknya. _Apa dia tahu apa yang kulakukan? Ah, tentu saja. Luka tidak bodoh. Bahkan di luar biasku, dia anak terpintar yang kutahu. Yah, selain aku._

Jonah hanya balik memeluk adiknya dan menggumam pelan. "Tenang saja, kakak kuat, kok. Kakak akan selalu melindungimu."

* * *

Semua berjalan lancar selama beberapa waktu, selancar hari di mana Jonah dihajar habis-habisan nyaris tiap hari dan ditangisi Luka tiap malam. Sampai suatu hari…

"Jonah! Bangun, Sayang! Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada putraku?!"

"Nyonya Clemence, putra Anda ditemukan tak sadar di taman siang tadi. Ternyata selama beberapa minggu beberapa anak memukulinya di sana dan hari ini salah satu dari mereka membawa senapan mainan kosong dan memukulnya dengan benda itu. Sekarang semua anak itu ditangkap dan diadili polisi lokal," jawab sang Dokter. Mata sang ibu yang memerah karena menangis menatap putranya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dengan lembut dia menngecup kening putra sulungnya dan kini menatap putra keduanya yang menangis di pinggir tempat tidur dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau!"

Jonah mendengar suara samar-samar saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Suara seruan tertahan dan… tangisan? Luka? Dia sudah sering mendengar tangisan adiknya sehingga bisa langsung tahu suaranya bahkan dalam keadaan kurang dari setengah sadar.

"Ma, maaf aku tidak bilang-bilang, Ibu! Tapi kakak…"

"Jangan salahkan kakakmu! Memangnya yang terbaring di situ siapa?! Dasar anak lemah! Kalau kau bukan anak tak berguna seperti ini, Jonah tidak akan…"

 _Tidak,_ batin Jonah begitu mendengar Luka kembali menangis. _Ini bukan salah Luka. Ini salahku. Aku yang sok jagoan merasa bisa melindunginya sendiri. Jangan marahi Luka…_

"… Andai saja kau tidak dilahirkan…"

 _Andai Luka tidak ada… siapa yang memeluk leherku dan berbisik lembut ingin diajak main? Siapa yang menggenggam tanganku selama perjalanan pulang sekolah? Siapa yang sesekali bertanya macam-macam saat kami membaca bersama? Yang mengelus lukaku satu persatu dan berdoa semoga aku cepat sembuh?_

 _Dunia tanpa Luka yang seperti itu… bukan dunia lagi namanya._

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Luka jadi lebih rajin belajar segala sesuatu. Dia tak lagi selalu menempel di sisi Jonah. Dia belajar bela diri dan ilmu pedang. Dia belajar memasak dan ilmu kemiliteran seiring beranjak dewasa. Dia tak lagi memeluk leher Jonah dengan manja dan mengekorinya kemana-mana. Dia minta kamar terpisah dan sibuk belajar sendirian.

Saat menatap adiknya berlatih pedang di kejauhan, Jonah menempelkan tangannya di kaca jendela dan membatin lirih…

 _Sebenarnya sejak kapan tepatnya jurang itu terbentang sejauh ini di antara kami?_

Dan saat orang tua mereka menyatakan Jonah sebagai penerus dan diam-diam berkata bahwa apa pun yang Luka lakukan tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya lebih baik dari Jonah, dia meninggalkan keluarga Clemence keesokan harinya dan bergabung dengan Black Army.

* * *

"Queen, jarang-jarang Anda melamun seperti itu. Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Jonah tersentak dari lamunannya dan baru sadar di sedang berada di halaman dan setengah lusin bawahannya menatapnya cemas. Sang Ratu Hati hanya tersenyum dan lanjut berjalan menuju ruang senjata.

Saat menatap halaman Red Army, entah kenapa dia teringat taman tempat Luka dulu sering menunggunya. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia jadi memikirkan masa lalu. Sebelum masuk ruang senjata, Jonah menoleh menatap halaman lagi dan menyadari sesuatu.

Walaupun Luka tak lagi memeluk lehernya dan berbisik lembut ingin diajak main, menggenggam tangannya selama perjalanan pulang sekolah, sesekali bertanya macam-macam saat mereka membaca bersama, dan mengelus lukanya satu persatu sambil berdoa semoga dia cepat sembuh, dia tetaplah adiknya tersayang sampai sekarang.

Dan tanpanya, dunia kehilangan makna.

* * *

 _AN: Done! I saw a Clemence brother fanart and want to write this story. And I don't wanna write in English coz it's useless and it's much more fun writting in Indonesian. I haven't played either routes of Clemence brothers so it's just my interpretation from the ES and my imagination._


End file.
